


Head in the game

by That_one_fan



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Demons, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Self-Harm, Trapped, boyfriends name is keith, daddy dearest is luis, fannon, girlfriend is diane, pico is pico, picos ooc, senpai is a different charecter than spirit(wiki page yay), senpai is sam, senpai isnt spirit, senpais acually nice, so is keith tbh, the mom is porrim, yes they work at a bakery shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_fan/pseuds/That_one_fan
Summary: The story of how senpai found himself inside of a good friends old game, there to fester till the end of time.Or intill hes found by the daughter of the person who trapped him there in the first place.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Daddy Dearest/The Mom (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Book date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING ARE TRIGGERING TO YOU!!  
> blood  
> Slight gore  
> Attempted murder  
> Trama  
> Curseing  
> The use of the f slur  
> Implied homophobia  
> Death threats  
> Demons  
> MAY THIS BE YOUR ONLY WARNING WHEN READING THIS

Sam ran quickly down the road as he searched for the house,  
In all honestly, he had completely forgotten about the book date he had with his project partner, Diane, and the fact that about a week earlier they had planned to meet at her house to work on the project they had together,  
Ragged breaths came to a stop as he looked at a mailbox  
“Hmmm… 4053… yep! This is the place!”  
Sam smiled and let out a breath of relief, pulling his blond hair back and tucking his shirt in as he walked,  
Well attempted to, at least.  
He yelped as the door swung open as he stood about halfway up the driveway  
“Who the hell are you??”  
Sam stopped what he was doing, light blue button-up only halfway tucked into his skinny jeans as he looked up, embarrassed  
“o-oH! I'm sam!”  
The demon glared at the tall boy, tail flicking side to side angrily  
“Why are you here. We don't want your kind here.”  
Sam flinched back at this, furry seemed to drip off of the man's words  
“Uh s-sir, I'm just here to see Diane for our school project? I'm sure she mentioned it to you”  
Luis glared even harder at the man who fidgeted uncomfortably, slowly walking up closer to the door  
“You're telling me my daughter has to work with some fuckin fag on her project?”  
The elder huffed as he leaned on the door frame, eyes fading out from their bright red to a more mute one, his tail calming down and curling around the door as he watched the uncomfortable boy shift on his heels as he finally stopped on the porch  
“I...I should go… I can just talk to her in scho-”  
The boy stuttered Luis growled loudly at him leaning forward out of the door and cutting him off  
“You're not going anywhere.”  
He grabbed the front of sams shirt and tossed him inside harshly not caring to ask if he was ok when he fell to the floor from the throw, shutting the door behind with a click  
“Dianes in her room most likely. Touch her and you will die.”  
Sam flipped around and looked at him nodding fast as Luis practically poofed into the air  
‘That...was weird’ he thought, as he took in a breath  
Sam stood up wiping his pants off as he made his way towards a hallway, pain webbed from his leg from where he hit the ground,  
He ducked his head in, seeing a room at the end of it with the lights on, the door abled dianes with cursive handwriting  
He went towards it, bag clutched in his hand nervously as he knocked on the cracked door  
“Hello? Diane? Are you here? It's sam, I'm here to do the project”  
He gently pushed the door open when there was no response, poking his head in to see if she was in the room and just didn't hear him or something, the light making his head hurt as he looked around.  
The room was empty aside from a bed, an old tv, and a PlayStation that sat on the carpeted floor, a window letting the bright sunlit the room up beautifully  
“Diane?? Are you in here?”  
He took a step back when yet another silent room greeted him, his back pressing flush to someone else's  
“Di-”  
He was cut off by a clawed hand at his throat he put his hands up innocently, his bag dropping to the floor He yelped when the claws came in contact with him, touching the sensitive skin of his neck  
“What the hell were you doing.”  
Sam started to panic, pain already flaring in his throat, practically readying itself to be ripped out by the taller man  
“I-i was l-looking for Diane! P-please… don't hurt me…”  
The boy was trembling as Luis pulled him closer by the throat crimson blood dripped down his neck as the razor-sharp nails grazed the skin, making him cry  
“Please, sir! I'll leave, just don't hurt me!”  
Hot tears dripped down the boys as terror filled him, Luis began to laugh  
“Oh my GOD! You are so fucking weak!!  
Sam felt the claws draw away from his throat while the demon laughed loudly  
Sam took a few seconds of the noise before deciding his plan  
RUN.  
Sam let his knees fall to the ground out of Luis's reach, fear and tears making his vision blur as he lunged towards the end of the hall, and surprisingly...  
His plan worked.  
Luis didn't even notice that sam had gotten away from him until the boy tripped over his bag that had been wrapped around his foot, thumping against the floor before scrambling towards the door  
Luis flicked his head towards the noise, growling as he realized his prey was getting away.  
“GET BACK HERE!!”  
Luis felt furry overcome him, his body shifting into a new form.  
Sam looked back after a second of trying to unlock the door  
Sam screamed as the demon rammed himself into the door, the boy ducking down just in time to not be hit by the furious creature  
Sam huffed and ran the other way, almost baiting him to the other side of the room  
As sam ran he picked up his bag, lurching as a lamp whizzed past his head  
Luis came by seconds later, narrowly missing the boy as he skidded to a stop Luis tried to grab him but instead only grabbed the bag that the boy held, sam making a break for the door once again  
This time he could escape, the door seemed to have been broken on impact, the wood splintering where large horns had penetrated it, the hinges practically gone as the demon howled  
Sam grabbed the handle and screamed as white-hot pain rolled through his hands  
The doorknob had burned him.  
He let out a sob of a noise as he fell to his knees,, cradling his hand to his chest with a pained whine  
Sam locked eyes with the rearing demon and broke their path by bolting to the only open door in the house,  
His only chance at survival,  
Diane's room.  
He stood up as fast as he could stumbling as he was grazed by Luis's outstretched claws, pain tearing through his back as 4 gashes made themselves known along his skin, blood dripping down and making his shredded shirt stick to the wounds  
Sam gasped as he tripped again, over Luis's tail this time, out of reflex he out his hands out in front of him, pain searing through his whole arm as the burn pressed harshly to the carpet Luis let out a deep laugh of a growl as he grabbed the boys ankle with the clawed hands, shifting back to the more luminous form the oy had met him in  
“Ooooh…. You gave me a run there boy! It's almost like you had a chance.”  
Sam was laying on his back now, Luis on his knees panting hard as he held him by the foot  
“I do h-have a chance!!”  
Sam glared at him, his face going dark as he clenched his teeth painfully, going against any sort of common sense, the boy raised his free foot and kicked him in the face.  
Luis groaned as blood poured from what to be assumed a broken nose, he let go of sam to clutch his face  
Sam took his moment to run towards the room, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that seemed to overtake his every sense  
He ran into the pristine room and throw the door shut behind him locking it as quickly as he could  
He sighed as he sunk to the floor against the door  
He screamed as pain welled in his back as the door was rammed into  
He felt more tears well in his eyes as he ran towards the window he saw earlier  
He had to get out. And this was his only chance  
Sam ran at the window and panicked while he searched for a latch  
He found it just as the door burst inward from the next ram making sam yelp and look back for only a second before throwing open the window  
He was so close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooo  
> So this is pretty pogchamp lmao  
> Uhh yeah this is just a little one off thing i decided to write when i reread the senpai wiki n had the idea just exsplode from my stinky simp brain lol  
> Anyhoo yeah  
> Hope yall like this!!  
> Really like how the fight scene turned out, kinda  
> Its meant to be a more 'oh fuck oh shit wtf panic' in senpais head but i kinda forgothowtowritegoodaparently-  
> So its more like he knows whats hes doing when in reality this man is just freaking the fuck out and trying to not get fuckin demolished by a furious demon lmfao  
> So ye


	2. to late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING ARE TRIGGERING TO YOU!!  
> blood  
> death mention  
> attempted strangulation  
> attempted murder  
> demonic banishment  
> MAY THIS BE BE YOUR ONLY WARNING WHEN READING THIS

But not close enough.  
Luis got to him first.  
He cried as the back of his shirt yanked him back from the window sill, the open escape growing further away as Luis dragged his thrashing figure away  
He screamed as loud as he could after he realized he wasn't going to escape this.  
“HELP!!! SOMEBODY PLE-”  
He was cut off by being thrown to the ground, his head thumping painfully against the screen of the tv  
He couldn't speak, couldn't scream, pain rolled from the new gash on the back of his head, he knew it was bleeding because he could feel the hot fluid running down through his hair and down the back of his neck  
“Now what was that about a chance boy?”  
The way he said it made bile bubble in his throat  
No No No he can't die, not like this please he couldn't die  
He felt Luis hands wrapped around his throat  
The pain was already seeping into him as he choked on air  
Or the lack of said air  
He couldn't breathe  
He clawed at Luis's hands as his face went blue his feet kicking violently as he gasped for breath  
Luis started laughing as his movements grew quickly more sluggish  
He let go of his neck just for a second, watching as the boy gasped as he finally took a breath  
“Enjoy that kid. It's the last one you're getting for a loooong time”  
He chuckled as Sam looked at him, terrified  
Sam shot a glance to the window but it was too late, Luis already had his hands at his neck  
Sam was surprised when instead the pain came from where his head lay connected to the tv, it almost felt like he was being taken in by the machine  
And well, he was.  
He realized this as his head was forced halfway into it, his head seemed to vibrate and shiver, as did his whole body as he felt a near vacuum-like thing overtake him, the only thing he could see was static, his ears rung with the same familiar noise as he was shoved in further  
He tried to scream but all that came out was a garbled mess of electronic noise  
He could vaguely hear a person's voice but he couldn't make out what they said as he felt his whole body start floating as a bright white light practically blinded him,  
He couldn't move as he started falling  
He screamed as he watched the ground grow closer fast  
He hit the ground with a painful thud  
But still, somehow, he was alive.  
He gasped in pain, eyes wide as he trembled in the new land  
He couldn't see anything, his vision was waving as he tried to focus on something anything  
He heard Luis's voice once more  
“That'll teach you to try and escape me, boy. Have fun Samuel”  
He couldn't move as he heard other voices around him  
4 different people came up to him, in an almost robotic fashion, he felt someone pick him up  
And then nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its being re done bcus i forgot to add a chapter lmfao sorry about the weirdness


	3. new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING ARE TRIGGERING TO YOU!!  
> memory loss  
> blood mention  
> physical trama  
> MAY THIS BE YOUR ONLY WARNING WHEN READING

Hours later his eyes shot open.  
He awoke in a dorm room of sorts, it looked practically identical to the one that he normal hung out with his friends did  
He tried to sit up, fear from whatever fucked up dream he had just had still reeling in his head  
He couldn't  
He looked around as best he could before making eye contact with a lady who stood outside of the door  
“H-hello??”  
He croaked out, throat burning as something tight made itself known to him  
The woman jolted, not expecting him to speak  
“Oh! I see you're awake!”  
She came up to the side of the bed he was laid on and smiled a him  
“Welcome to the schoolhouse hun, what's your grade?”  
Sam was terrified  
“...ninth?? I t-think?”  
Truth be told he could really remember  
His head was fuzzy as he stared at the lady  
“Ah! Ok, then senpai! Your recovery should be fast, and I'll get your schedule as soon as I can! There was a bag for you left by some man too, here you go!”  
The woman handed him a brown bag, his bag  
He nodded as best he could and groaned as he sat up, pain numbly throbbing in his back as he moved  
He grabbed the bag and opened it, his face scrunching up as he saw something  
A note  
He grabbed it and read it  
“To sam. Welcome to your new hell. You will never see the real world ever again, and more will you ever see another person unless it's through the old screen of the game you are now the protagonist of, have fun! And may this serve as the only reminder of your past life. Of what you used to be”  
At the bottom of the note, there was a face drawn with a reddish-brown ink,  
He knew it wasn't really ink but he didn't want to think about what it really was  
He dropped the note on the table and noticed another note, 2 stapled together  
He grabbed them and read them  
The 2 sheets were identical to one another  
“Find us senpai. It's the only way”  
2 photos were stapled to the back of the notes, the polaroid images showing the lady he had seen before, bright green eyes and brown hair, a high ponytail tied up with a white bow, the other was a different girl with long pink hair, pink eyes and a weird almost wire looking bow perched in the mane  
He didn't know what the notes meant but he held only them tight  
He dropped it into the bag and grabbed the small hand mirror he went searching for originally in the old bag  
Unsurprisingly the mirror was cracked in a few places but luckily it was still useable as he stared at himself  
He wasn't covered in blood anymore but bandages covered most of his head and neck, the bandages trailing under the new clean shirt he wore and stopping at his waist,  
He dropped it back into the bag and dropped it on the floor.  
How long was he going to be here?  
Diane's dad would surely take him back out, right?  
Right…?


	4. spring break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING ARE TRIGGERING TO YOU!!  
> blood   
> slight self-mutilation  
> self-harm  
> mental stress  
> depression  
> demonic powers (?)  
> mention of missing persons cases  
> MAY THIS BE YOUR ONLY WARNING WHEN READING

No.  
Sadly he was wrong.  
Luis never brought him back out.  
Days of endlessly wandering the small school grounds had grown boring quite quickly, finding the 2 people he had been told to find was more difficult than it seems despite knowing every area in this whole world, every shortcut, every single rock that was on the sidewalk   
He never saw the brown-haired woman again  
Every Once in a while he would be teleported to a different area and lose all control over his body, he was just a puppet to the code at that point, he could barely fight it, not like he had a reason to in the first place…  
He spent 5 years in that game.  
Just, waiting.  
Never seeing any new faces.  
Never seeing anything different.  
Routines seemed obsolete as he quickly realized his appearance never changes no matter what he did to himself  
No matter what he did to himself   
No matter how much he carved his skin up no matter how much he tears his clothes to shred or cut his hair down to the scalp  
It  
Never  
Fucking  
Changes  
He'd wake up and he'd be exactly the same before whatever rage-induced thing he'd done to himself happened 

It was nearly 3 weeks after his birthday, a date he only knew because a cake would always appear in his dorm on it, that something different happened  
He felt the familiar pull of the game starting, his body feeling weightless and suddenly he was off,  
He stood in front of a flat area, a wall ahead of him showing him his only view of the outside world  
Sometimes he'd see a new house but it was rare  
The 3 faces that he saw however made him stop.  
He jolted  
It was Diane  
Suddenly he felt life rush back to him, he realized he may actually have a chance to escape this hell if he just… tried  
So he did  
He watched as Diane and 2 other boys sat in front of the tv smiling as one of them dropped a bag of popcorn in the others lap  
He couldn't hear them but he didn't care  
He tried to move in his practically paralyzed state, feeling his body tense as he moved against the code  
It hurt  
It hurt so badly  
He watched as his arm moved closer to the wall than ever before  
And he touched it  
He saw the figures stop as he forced his hand flat against the screen, it burned at his scared palm but he didn't care  
This was his ONLY CHANCE  
He felt himself scream as the pain started to overtake his whole body  
But then.  
Nothing.  
He panicked, thinking they had shut the game off but relief washed over him as he realized the 3 were staring incredulously at the screen silently  
He could move  
He stumbled to the wall, putting his hands on it, before banging cautiously on it with a fist  
Diane yelped  
He could hear it  
He smiled as he hit the wall again  
Diane spoke   
“O-oh my god”  
She put a hand to her mouth as he felt pain well up in his throat as he tried to speak  
He couldn't talk yet  
That's acceptable  
He looked down at himself, noticing the text box that hovered just below him  
He dropped a hand to touch the thing, happy as it shown with energy,  
The code  
He mouthed his words and they appeared on the blank slate of the box,  
“Help me”  
Diane shook one of the 2 others  
“Pico, go get some salt right now”  
The man apparently named pico nodded and ran off  
Senpai dragged his hands back up to the wall and hit it again  
Diane looked at him and a wave of blue overtook her body, changing her form as a deep purple power hovered at her fingertips  
“Keith move back, get some pillows and some blankets, I think I know who this is”  
The boy named Keith nodded this time  
“O-ok, do you want me to move the bed out of the way?”  
The blue-haired kid asked as he stood  
“Yes. and hurry, i'm not sure how strong he is”  
Just as she said that senpai felt fatigued hit him as his eyes dropped  
Diane's eyes went wide,   
“Hey hey no you can't get tired! Were going to save you! I promise! Just hold out please!”  
He could hear the desperation in her voice as she pressed her hands to the tv screen, matching the position of his  
It felt rejuvenating  
Moments later the boy named ‘pico’ ran back in, a bottle of salt in his hands and a few comforters  
“Keith said you would need these?”  
Diane looked back at him  
“Yeah, help move the bed please”  
Pico nodded and looked off to the side  
“Keith! Drop the pillows over here and get on the other side!”  
He called,  
“Ok!”  
He says, Keith running back across the room before standing at the end of the bed and putting his hands under it   
Together they moved it in front of the door and away from the tv  
Diane looked at him  
“You need to hold on. We're getting you out.”  
She slowly removed her hands from the glass and the energy seemed to drain 10 times faster, she barked out some hasty orders to the other 2 but he couldn't hear it anymore, he was too focused on keeping his hands pressed against the screen to try and listen to them  
He saw the 2 boys pile the blankets and such intent of the tv in the newly opened area and watched as Diane poured the salt in a circle around the tv  
He felt much lighter when she did this, it wasn't nearly as hard to keep his eyes open than it was before  
He gasped hard when she sat down in front of the tv and put her hand back against the screen   
She began to chant something quietly, the purple essence encasing the entire tv this time and trailing up to her elbows before she stopped  
She opened her eyes witch at this point was entirely black, her pupil's red orbs in the void that stared back at him as her hands sunk into the glass  
The 2 boys sat motionless and shocked as she pushed her hands into the screen, going about elbow length before coming in contact with senpai  
He felt her touch him  
It felt real  
He bit back another pained gasp as her hand placed firmly on his shoulders  
“I need your hands. I promise I won't let go, but I need you to drop your hands”  
He nodded and closed his eyes, obeying and letting his hands drop from the screen  
He felt himself fall  
But he was caught  
He was in the same void as he was 5 years ago, static making everything circle around in his head  
Diane held him tightly by the wrists, and slowly tugged him up,  
He felt it burn at his skin as his fingers started to come out of the tv  
He felt his sensitivity skyrocket as suddenly he was yanked out entirely and practically thrown back into the real world  
When his eyes opened he was blinded by the same sunlight he had seen leaving the realm he was currently hyperventilating in  
He could feel everything  
He felt the ground shift as pico scooched towards him  
He could feel the blazing hot of the average temperature room  
He felt his dirty clothes pressing tightly against him as he finally caught his breath  
“Oh my god…”  
Keith looked at her confused  
“What? Do you know him?”  
Pico stared incredulously as well  
“Hey Keith, remember that kid that went missing like, 5 years ago or something?”  
Pico spoke, eyes wide as he stared at him  
“Yeah? Sam?”  
He spoke quietly, a small moment of grief as he looked back to the man in the room  
Diane cleared her throat  
“This….this is sam”


	5. back to the real world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING ARE TRIGGERING TO YOU!!  
> mention of missing persons cases   
> panic attack mention  
> blood mention  
> cursing  
> death mention  
> MAY THIS BE YOUR ONLY WARNING WHEN READING

Hours later he was finally situated, he wore an old pair of sweatpants and a sweater provided by Keith and pico oh so generously, Diane having watched his health and helped clean him up some while he had a panic attack in the bedroom 

He was dirty, hair matted with blood in the back, practically stained as Grimey blood crusted to the now healed over wounds on his back, scars littered the places that Luis had hit and carved open when he had first been put inside the tv  
Now he at least looked somewhat presentable as he limped towards the bathroom with the new clothes to take a shower  
After he was done and had the clothes he'd been gifted on all 3 of the people who had saved him basically gave him an entire makeover  
Keith worked on combing the blood out of his hair while pico helped by keeping him distracted enough to not yelp if Keith or Diane hit a particularly rough knot in his hair  
It only took 30 minutes of brushing and combing to get the dried blood out of his hair and to get the fluffy blond mane fluffy again,  
His hair naturally floored back into how it'd been for years,  
A middle part with a puff of his hair split between it and a fluffy mess in the back  
He was lead out of the bathroom and to the front room,  
Diane was asking if he remembered anything from before when the door creaked open  
Diane looked up as Keith kept talking to him  
“Hey, di-”  
The figure stopped when they saw the new person in the house  
Senpai looked up at the new man and froze   
Suddenly he felt everything go blank as he remembered the pain, the fear that he held when they stood in the very same position before  
Senai felt panic build up in his chest as Luis glared at him  
“Oh. how funny. Guess you did have a chance after all”  
Diane looked at him weirdly  
“Daddy, what are you talking about?”  
He took a menacing step forward as senpai took a terrified step back  
Diane looked at senpai and she gasped realizing  
“wait… did...DID YOU DO THIS!?”  
She grabbed her dad by the arm and turned him towards her, furry was evident on her face  
“You… DADDY HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!!”  
Luis growled at her  
“I had a sweetheart!! You don't get it!!”  
Suddenly the door shut and senpais head jerked over to it  
Another demon stood in the door  
“Hey hun were ho-”  
The tall demon lady paused, looking around the room  
“Home…”  
Her eyes grew wide as she looked senpai up and down  
“Oh my god, did you do this to him?”  
She turned to the quiet man, he looked away   
“Oh my god, you did.”  
She looked at senpai then at Diane  
“Hun, you go tell off your dad, whatever punishment he threatens you or your friends with won't happen, this is beyond what I thought he would do…what he could do.......”  
Diane glared at her dad while the taller of the pair walked closer to senpai, pico and Keith stood protectively next to him  
“Hey hun, my name's Porrim, aren't you that Sam kiddo’ my dearest was talking to back in freshman?”  
Senpai nodded hesitantly, terror plastered on his face as he cast glances at Luis  
“Nono, don't worry he's not going to hurt you again…. I wasn't even aware he could do this to someone…. I thought he was better than that”  
Porrim sighed and walked back towards where Diane was glaring Luis to death by the door  
“Luis. bedroom. Now. you're telling me what you did to this boy right now. That or you're telling me here. Your choice”  
She growled and bared her claws at him as he growled  
“Who cares what I did to that fucking worm!? He fucking deserved it”  
Porrim whipped him with her bag, it hit him with a thud  
He groaned in pain  
“What the hell was that for, lady!? What's your pro-”  
He was cut off by Diane's voice this time, porrims glare softened as she watched her kid  
“Daddy! You banished one of my friends into a game!! For what I have to assume was no reason!!!! He was missing for 5 years! And you consoled me!! And...You told me they would find him... When it was you who banished him in the first place.”  
She stopped yelling as tears started brimming her eyes,  
“You banished one of my friends and lied to me, saying he was killed. You lied to me.”  
Diane's fists clenched as he held back tears, it didn't work well as the hot salty tears dripped off her face as she left towards her room, leaving her dad to suffer in his shame  
“Sweetpeas right Luis. She cried every day for that boy, I thought you were actually trying… for her.”  
Porrim sighed, disappointment dripping off her essence, it was thick in the air as she turned around back towards the three boys  
“Well get you cleaned up and situated here till we can get you a job or an apartment or something alright hun?”  
Senpai nodded hesitantly again, throat too tight with fear to speak  
Not like the ears of misuse would have helped him any

Keith smiled as porrim walked away with another sharp glare at Luis  
“This is gonna be a long day…”  
Pico sighed as he walked away, Keith huffing   
“yeah, it is”


	6. home

About a week later he was fully situated, he worked at the bakery that pico and Keith ran, and lived in the spare room they had in their house  
He was honestly lucky that the couple had so readily decided to help him because without them he was sure he wouldn't be anywhere now  
He didn't have a degree, hell he hadn't finished high school,  
Not like he really had the chance to,  
He smiled as he pulled his apron off  
Pico smiled at him as he waved  
“Keith and I will be out there as soon as we get the building locked, may?”  
Sam nodded  
“Ah ok! I'll be waiting in the car then!”  
He smiled and waved gently and he left the warm building, he opened the back door to the jeep they all rode in, sitting down and waiting, checking his phone while he waited  
He smiled,  
He was finally back in the real world  
He was finally back home   
Where he belonged  
His thoughts wandered back to his time in the game  
The memories were fuzzy  
It was like when he had gone in, he remembered that much  
All of his real-world memories were blurry, coated with static, but now they were clearer than ever,  
He thought back to what he could remember and he made a short hum as he realized something  
He never found the 2 in the photos  
He was about to ponder about it when his phone buzzed in his hand  
He looked down and unlocked the screen, 2 messages from 2 different numbers were shown in his notification bar, the messages like the notes,   
Identical, and with an image attachment   
“Found us!”  
He looked at the photos, they were the same picture of the both of them together at a table in the bakery  
He had served them no less than 30 minutes ago  
He smiled  
He was pulled from his thoughts when the doors opened on the car  
“You ready to go Sammy?”  
Keith flipped around in the passenger seat  
“Yeah! Ready when you are”  
Pico chuckled, Keith buckled up, sam doing the same as the engine roared to life  
"Yeah, let's go home"  
Sam smiled widely as they backed out of the space and began down the road  
Sam stared out the window as they drove home, happy  
Yeah.  
He was happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall liked it!!  
> at the end with the numbers, the 2 people he was supposed to find were Monika and giffany, they were never really in the game and meant to be a help to him to get back out since he wassnt supposed to be there and them sending him a message after finding him at work meant to be like a "hey ya did it you found us!" in the end of it all :oD  
> yeah! if yall have any requests them please tell me below and I'm sure to write em<3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so hello-  
> Uhm this is kinda just filler in a way lmao  
> Im writein like 4 chapters for a train in the passing, but i was reading up on my senpai lore and this little fucker just poped out of my head  
> Wrists are growing weak from the insane amount of writeing and funkin iv been doin as of late lol  
> Anyhoo, hope yall like this! Might do some more one off things like this n post em for yall if ya like,  
> (Also this was writen and edited in 3 hours, and took up a total of 12 pages on a google doc lmfao))


End file.
